


Honeymoon

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken fifteen straight minutes of wheedling and whining to get Fraser to take off his hiking boots, and another five minutes to get him to roll up the cuffs of his pants far enough that he'd actually join Ray in walking on the beach, letting the waves wash over their feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigantine1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brigantine1).



> Written anonymously for Brigantine1's birthday

It had taken fifteen straight minutes of wheedling and whining to get Fraser to take off his hiking boots, and another five minutes to get him to roll up the cuffs of his pants far enough that he'd actually join Ray in walking on the beach, letting the waves wash over their feet.

Ray grabbed Fraser's hand in his and tugged, pulling him along to look at pretty shells and tidal pools, washed-up jellyfishes and the occasional interesting piece of driftwood. Fraser had never been to the beach before and he had an endless amount of curiosity about the creatures that lived there.

They walked through the waves and the surf, awed by the sight of the setting sun, of the colors of dusk on the ocean.

Ray smiled at him. "Nice honeymoon, huh?"

Kissing him, Fraser smiled back. "Yes, Ray."

-fin-


End file.
